Did You Hear What Happened to Spencer Reid?
by Radiday
Summary: Spencer Reid is sexually assaulted and attacked. How does one recover? Based on Private Practice episode 4x07, Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? A/N: This is just a preview. I'm super nervous about this one because of the content, if anybody likes it I'll post more.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe he was going to mess this up. Derek Morgan was certainly going to be in the doghouse tonight.

' _How could I have forgotten Savannah's gift here?'_

The agent was celebrating his one-year anniversary with his doctor girlfriend, and to celebrate, had gotten her the most beautiful emerald necklace, to match her birthstone. He made is way to his desk, where the necklace was safely secured in his locked desk drawer, and secured it in his pocket.

' _Perfect_.'

Glancing down at his watch, he realized the detour hadn't taken as long as he thought it would, and he would still have just enough time to pick up Savannah at her hospital.

He was almost at the elevators when he heard it.

Morgan jumped at the sound of a loud crash that seemed to be coming from the nearby supply closet. Keeping a close hand on his gun, he quietly made his way to the sound, getting ready to attack if necessary.

What he saw, however, was nothing he could have prepared himself for.

Standing on a stool stood a bloody, bruised figure trying to reach for the first aid kit on the top shelf.

"Reid?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sound made the genius jump, causing him to slip from the stool. Morgan caught him in one swift motion.

"Easy, kid. I goctchu."

Getting a closer look, Derek realized that his young friend was much more injured that he first thought. Spencer's right eye was swollen, his nose definitely broken, his wrist bent in a direction it definitely shouldn't be.

"Holy shit, Reid, what happened?"

"Shut the door," came the dead reply. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"Spencer." That got his attention. "What happened?"

"I was robbed. Somebody robbed me. They took my wallet."

"Here? In the office?" How could somebody like that have gotten into FBI headquarters? "Did they work here?"

Morgan felt his friend stiffen. "I don't know. It was dark." Pause. "I- I need to go home."

Spencer took one step towards the door, only to slip again.

"Kid, please," Morgan pleaded. He glanced down to see what caused Spencer to slip, only to see a pool of blood. Good God.

"Kid, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No." It was said with more force than Derek was used to from Reid. "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Reid, I'm not a doctor but even I can tell you've got some broken bones. We don't have to call an ambulance but we need to go, now."

Spencer felt too sick to protest, leaning heavily against the dark skinned agent.

"Nobody's here, kid. It's just you and me," Morgan soothed, pausing when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

SAVANNAH. Shit.

He let it ring.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he reached Bethesda General Hospital, Morgan had six missed calls from his girlfriend, which only added to the distraction of trying to keep his fellow agent awake.

'It's times like these I wish I had lights and sirens on my car.'

He could see Savannah in that tight red dress he loved so much, waiting outside the emergency room door as he pulled up.

"Derek Morgan, where have you-"

She didn't have time to finish, as her boyfriend ran to the passenger side to reveal a bloody, half awake man.

"Is that-?"

"He needs to be seen, now."

Savannah felt her stomach flip as she ran back inside and got a trauma team together. She had met Dr. Spencer Reid a handful of times, and, to be honest, she found him quiet adorable. He was quick to welcome her to the family, and it became clear that the younger man was a vital part of Derek's life.

Doctors met Derek with a gurney, and after Reid was secured, raced him off to a trauma room.

Derek tried to go with them, only to be stopped by another female doctor.

"You have to stay here, agent. Tell Savannah what happened."

"How did she know who I was?" Derek asked absently, staring at the space where Reid once was.

"That Andrea, one of my best friends here. I tell her everything. Now, come on. Let's sit down."

They made their way to the waiting room, where Savannah finally asked, "What the hell happened?"

"I-uh, I left your gift back at the office, so I went back to get it. As I was leaving, I heard a crash. I found him in the supply closet. Oh my god, there was so much blood," he closed his eyes, envisioning the horrific scene once again.

"Derek," the gently voice brought him back to reality. "Did he say what happened?"

"He said he was robbed," Derek whispered. "He said somebody took his wallet. But- but how did someone get inside the BAU? I asked him if it was someone that worked there, but he said it was too dark to tell."

"Derek, you know they're going to file a police report, right? The trauma team? They have to."

Derek swallowed, nodding. "Yeah." Pause. "Shit, I need to call the team."

"The reception is better outside. Go, I'll come get you if there's any news."

"Thanks," he paused, planting a kiss on her cheek. "And happy anniversary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron Hotchner had just put his son to bed.

"Thanks fordinner, Jessica. It was great."

"Of course! Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, thank you, I think I've got it from here. I appreciate all your help. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jessica had just started putting on her coat when she heard her brother –in-law's phone ring. She turned back around, knowing what that might mean.

"Hotchner… what?... Is he alright?... I'll be right there."

She watched as the color drained from Aaron's face, and she immediately knew that this wasn't a normal case. "What happened?" she asked, her heart beating after in panic.

"One of the agents on my team, Dr. Reid, he was attacked. That was Agent Morgan, he found him in a supply closet. I'm so sorry, Jessica…"

"Don't be. Go. I'll be praying for him."

And with that, he was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jareau."

JJ and Will had found themselves having a rare moment of silence, as JJ's mother finished up the dishes.

"You know, despite what they say, having a mother-in-law is actually quite lovely," Will joked, planting a kiss on the cheek of his wife's mother.

"Oh my god!" The laughter was interrupted by a shriek.

"Cher? What's wrong?"

"No, no, I'll be right there!"

"Jennifer?" Her mother inquired.

"Spence was attacked. At the BAU. He's in the hospital."

"I'll drive," Will said, grabbing the keys off the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddess of Quantico. I love you chocolate thunder, but I swear to the heavens, there better be a good reason you're waking me and my perfect posterior up during our beauty nap."

"Reid's hurt."

That's all she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dave had settled into a quiet night, working his next best seller when the call came.

"Rossi. Bethesda? I'm on my way."

Bestseller be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek made his way back to the waiting room when he saw a trauma doctor approach Savannah.

"Dr. Kassner, this is Derek Morgan. He works with Dr. Reid."

"How is he?"

"I need to speak with his medical power of attorney."

"Jamie," Savannah whispered, addressing the doctor by his first name. "It's okay. They're family."

 _Here goes nothing._

"Dr. Reid has a broken right arm, and right wrist, as well as a broken eye socket. His nose was broken, but that's been reset." Derek's grasp on Savannah's hand tightened.

"He has quite a few bruises on his chest, and around his throat and we've taken x-rays and done an exam, but I don't suspect that there's any lasting damage. He has a pretty severe concussion, but he's conscious and coherent, which is a good sign. He's in a lot of pain, but he doesn't want any narcotics."

"Leave it be. Can I see him?"

"He's asking for an Agent Rossi."

"That's me." Derek had been so absorbed in what the doctor had been saying that he hadn't noticed the sudden arrival of the rest of the team.

"The forensic nurse is going to come in soon and document the evidence, but I don't see why you can't be there. I'll show you to him. Oh, and sir? It looks bad, but he's going to be okay."

Derek had to swallow down his bile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Reid?" he approached timidly. He looked awful. Scary even. David neared the bed, nodding to the forensic nurse who was taking pictures of Spencer's bloody clothes.

"Can I go home?" Reid asked, him voice hoarse.

"Not yet, kiddo."

"Um, underwear?"

"Excuse me?" Rossi spoke.

"I have a shirt, vest, pants, belt, but no underwear," the forensic nurse responded, gesturing to Reid's clothes.

"I-uh, I wasn't wearing any. It's a petri dish for bacteria," Reid supplied quietly.

Rossi suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. He looked between Reid and the nurse, who clearly didn't believe him.

"It's true," Dave found his mouth was moving without any forethought from his brain. "He's tried to get our whole team to do it. It's disgusting, if you ask me."

The nurse nodded, packing up the clothes and making her way out of the room.

"Reid."

"Don't." Reid knew. Rossi knew. Reid knew Rossi knew.

"Spencer," Rossi tried again. "You need a rape kit and the HIV cocktail." He paused, taking a silent deep breath. "Right?"

"No rape kit," Reid said flatly.

"Spencer…"

"I was robbed. That's what they know. That's what they _all_ know."

Suddenly, it clicked, why Reid had asked for him. ' _Morgan was the one to find him, to bring him to the hospital. As far as Reid should have known, Morgan was the only one at the hospital. But Morgan would've taken one step into this room and known what had happened. From experience. And he probably would have killed somebody.'_

"Kiddo, please, you can't keep this from them."

"You can't tell them. You have no right," Spencer was angry now. "I asked for you. Not them. I was robbed."

"Spencer, the hospital can't release a rape kit to the police without your written consent. Please, we don't have to give it to the police right now, but for your safety, for your _health_ , please, let the doctors do it."

Reid nodded.

"Would you like me to stay while they do it?"

"No… Yes…. I don't know."

"Tell you what. I'll stay right here. But I'll face you."

That would work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm working on the story as we speak! Reviews are always welcome!

"Rossi's been in there for a while."

"Morgan, he's okay. We'll all get to go see him soon," Tara supplied. "Why don't you sit down? You'll run a hole in the ground."

"I know, but…"

"No, no but's. Boy Wonder will be fine. Right? He has to be fine," Garcia added, on the verge of tears.

"He can't go home alone. Henry would love to have a sleepover," JJ said, rubbing a soothing hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Now I don't think that's a bad idea at all, cher, but you know Spencer's not one for being the center of attention," Will reminded his wife.

"How is he?" The team looked up at the sound of Hotch's voice, nodding towards an approaching Rossi.

Rossi took a deep breath. "He's beat up. He wants to go home. But he says everyone can come and see him, doc says one at a time."

Morgan wanted to be the first one in, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with the situation, and he didn't want to show that to Reid, so he let JJ go first.

"Spence?... Oh god, Spence."

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"I don't- I just- I'm so glad you're alright. When Derek called I didn't-"

She stopped herself. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know if Reid was listening."

"I promise, I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Spence… I want you to come stay with us until you feel better."

 _Yes. Yes. Say yes, genius._ The last thing he wanted to do was be alone, but…

"JJ, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with my legs, I can walk around and take care of myself. Besides, do you really think Henry would appreciate seeing this?" he said, gesturing to the cuts and dark bruises that were already forming on his face.

"Spence, he'll know you're hurt, he could never be afraid of you."

"I promise, I'll call if I need something. I'm okay. I'll be back to work in a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How'd it go?" Tara asked when she saw JJ approach.

"Well, he doesn't want to stay with me. And he says he'll be back to work in a few days."

"Over my dead body," Rossi mumbled, barely audible to the rest of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One by one, the rest of the team went in, all coming out shaken up after seeing the bruises and breaks on their beloved genius.

Garcia toted in a large bag filled with Doctor Who toys, stuffed animals, and the "smartest sounding books I could find in the gift shop."

Hotch tried not to let his concern show enough to overwhelm his agent, but made sure to let him know that Jack would always love to have someone to show him new magic tricks for a few days. Before he left, Hotch assured that DC Police and agents from the Bureau had already gotten fingerprints from the scene and were well on their way to find the son of a bitch.

Tara brought along their mutual friend Carl Jung, mentioning something about theories and analyses that elicited a smile from Reid.

And Morgan, well, Morgan simply brought himself.

"Hey there, kid."

"Hi. Thanks for finding me. Sorry if I said or did anything… I don't really remember."

"Nothing to apologize for. That's what brothers are for."

 _Brothers._ He hadn't though about it, the words just came out. He felt the same way for Reid as he did his two sisters.

"I-uh, I guess I made kind of a mess."

Morgan just smiled.

"Do you know who's coming to take my statement?"

"DC Police. Technically, this is their jurisdiction, the bastards."

Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, kid. I just want to find the bastard. I want us to be looking for him."

"I know, Morgan, it's okay."

Silence.

Morgan only looked up when he didn't hear anymore shuffling of sheets, only to find Reid fast asleep.

Morgan thought to leave, but instead settled into the chair for the night ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morgan's going to stay in there for a while while Reid sleeps," Tara said after returning from seeing where the dark skinned agent had gone.

She wasn't heard, though, because they were all watching Will respond to the phone call from his captain at the DC Police.

"Right. I'm on it, Captain… Thanks, I'll keep you posted. Bye."

"Will?"

"That was my boss, I've gotta get Reid's statement."

"Are you on the case?"

Will nodded. "They think I'll be a good idea for this to remain in familiar hands. I've gotta go get his statement, I'll be back soon," he said to the group, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will knocked lightly on the door and entered, waking Morgan up in the process.

"Sorry, I've been assigned to the case, I've gotta take Spencer's statement."

"Oh, right. I'll give you guys a minute," Morgan whispered, leaving the room.

Will saw that Spencer's eyes were closed and his breathing was somewhat steady, but when he pulling the chair Morgan had been sitting in, the screeching made Reid stir.

"Morgan?" Reid asked weakly, wincing as he shifted in the bed.

"It's Will, Spencer. Should I get a doctor?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"So JJ says."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Will always considered Spencer to be a part of his family, but even he had to admit it was strange to be alone with the young genius, especially since he knew that he was going to make him relive the night.

"Spencer, I've been assigned to your case. I'm here to take your statement."

"Right, I should've known."

Will couldn't help but wince as the words, but continued to pull out a notebook. "I'm ready when you are. Take you're time."

"I-uh, I was working late. The printer was out of ink, so I went to supply closet by the elevator to get some more. I left the door open, but when I heard it close, I turned around and he pulled me off the stool by my hair."

"Did he say anything?"

"No… I mean… I said, "Hey, pretty boy."

Will looked up at the sound of the familiar nickname. "He called you pretty boy, like…?"

Reid touched his swollen lip and nodded. "He hit me a couple times, threw me around, and took out my wallet. I didn't see his face. He was wearing a ski mask and leather gloves. I pulled off one of his gloves and felt a scar on his right hand."

"Skin color?"

Reid shook his head. "It was too dark."

Pause.

"That's all I've got. He left and about two minutes Morgan walked in."

"Spencer, not that I think anything of it, but Morgan doesn't have a scar on his hand, does he?"

Reid looked up through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "No, and I'd appreciate if you omit that detail if you tell the team."

"Of course."

Will started to leave the room, but stopped before he reached the door. "Spencer, I know JJ already asked you, but we'd really love for you to stay-"

Spencer stopped him. "I'll be fine. Like I told her, I'll call if I need anything."

"I'll hold you to that. Oh, and Spencer? The prints they got from the closet are running through the database now. I'll be the first to know when they find out. We're gonna get this guy."

"Thanks, Will."

Will nodded. "I'll go tell Morgan we're done."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One more time chapter for right now. I've finally got this story all planned out. Don't worry, the team will find out soon.

When Morgan entered the room, his "brother from another mother" was already asleep. The night passed smoothly, with Morgan leaving the room once to usher the team to go home and get some sleep.

Hotch was the first one to return, knocking on the private hospital room door.

Derek was already awake and hurried to the door, shutting it as he exited the room.

"How is he?"

"Asleep. He was restless but didn't wake up. Nurses can in to check his vitals a couple times. They say he can go home tonight."

"Oh-Oh, thank god!" The two men turned to face the voice, which was accompanied by the clicking heals of Garcia's shoes. She has two carriers full of coffee for her team.

"Are you two the only ones here?"

"Not anymore," Rossi supplied from behind them, Tara in tow.

"Coffee for my fine furry friends," Garcia added, passing the warm drinks out.

"If JJ doesn't get here soon, I might have to drink her's too," Morgan said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here, I'm here," JJ said breathlessly. "Sorry, Henry overheard us talking about Spencer. He threw a fit until we promised he could see him sometime this week."

"Oh my poor little baby," Garcia pouted.

JJ was about the open her mouth to ask about her son's godfather, when the door to his room opened, and a bruised Spencer appeared, limping slightly, holding on to the door frame with his free arm.

"Spence, what are you doing? Get back in bed."

"I'm fine, JJ. I feel like I'm missing the party."

"Well, let's take the party inside so you can sit down," Hotch said, offering his arm to the injured man.

Reid took it and sat on his bed, Garcia taking the empty bed space next to him.

"Spence, Will said they're close to getting the guy. It's almost over."

Reid nodded. "Good. Good, that's good. Tell him thank you for me."

There was an awkward silence.

"I lost my badge and all my money."

"You're new badge is being processed," Hotch replied gently.

"And I canceled all you credit cards," Garcia added.

"Oh. Thank you," Reid whispered, playing with the hem of his hospital gown. "Do you think I could get out of this gown?"

Just as Morgan was about to open his mouth to protest, Rossi stepped forward. "Sure, kid. Let me help you."

"Shouldn't we ask the doctor?" Garcia asked gently.

"I'll do it. Just give us a minute," Rossi said, gently ushering the team out of the room.

"Hey… we'll be back," Garcia said, gently hugging her young genius.

Once the team was cleared, Rossi turned back to face Reid.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You didn't tell Will what happened."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I told him I was robbed. I was."

"Spencer."

" _What_?" Venom dripped from his words, as Reid clenched his good hand.

Before Rossi could respond, there was a knock on the door and Will appeared with a grim look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The scene between Hotch and Rossi is my favorite! I love writing back and fourth dialogue! Review and let me know what you think!

"Mornin'," came to the Louisiana drawl. "Rossi, mind if I borrow you for a second?"

"You okay?" Rossi asked, turning his head to look at Reid.

Reid didn't respond, simply glared through his good eye.

"Sure, Will," the older man finally replied, gesturing the detective out of the room.

To Rossi's surprise, Hotch was also waiting outside the door, clearly waiting for Will to break whatever news he had.

"Did you catch him?" Rossi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Will let him down gently. "I-uh, I'm actually not on the case anymore."

"What happened?' Hotch inquired.

"It's been handed over to SVU."

"Special Victims? Why?"

"There was a match for the prints in the system. A Robert Morris. He's a convicted rapist. Spent ten years in Attica over in New York for sexual assault of a minor."

"How the hell did this guy get inside the building?" Rossi asked.

Hotch watched is colleague, surprised has his lack of concern regarding the transfer of the case, but Will's words pulled him back to reality.

"He's good with computers. Penelope level good. Apparently, he moved to Virginia and created himself a whole new identity."

"So good the Bureau couldn't catch it?" Hotch inquired, eyes still trained on Rossi.

"Apparently. Anyway, this guy was working as the night janitor for the Bureau under the alias Peter Reynolds. Nobody ever caught on."

"But," Hotch started, "if this guy's MO is rape and sexual assault, why did he only rob Reid?"

"Listen, I need to let y'all in on something. Reid told me in his statement that Morris called him 'pretty boy' when he entered the closet. I thought it was because he might have heard Derek say it, but the boy he assaulted in New York also claimed he was called the same thing."

"Well," Rossi quickly supplied, "if Reid didn't say anything, I think it's best to not mention it again."

Hotch looked at his team member. _What the hell was going on?_

But then his inner profiler kicked in.

 _Best not to mention it. He didn't tell Will to stop looking. He doesn't want Will to mention this to the team._

He was once again drawn back to reality, this time by a cell phone ring.

"It's the SVU detectives," Will said. "I told them I'd hand over the rest of the information today. I'll be back soon. I'll try to find out what I can."

"Thanks, Will." Hotch supplied, barely audible before he turned to Rossi.

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Because there is."

"Dave."

"I gave Reid my word that I wouldn't say anything. It's not my story to tell. But I need you to pick up what I'm putting down."

Pause.

"Reid asked for you when he first got to the hospital."

"Yes."

"Not Morgan."

"No."

"Even though, for all Reid knew, Morgan was the only one there."

"Yes."

"There's a reason for that."

"I can't say."

But that said it all.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! More to come! Review pretty please :)

Penelope Garcia thought she might throw up. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She didn't even know Will would be in the hall with Rossi and Hotch. She simply hated leaving her baby genius so soon and wanted to keep him company.

But then she heard it.

SVU. Special Victims. _Of course_ , she thought, _Reid was a victim, and he was special, but not that kind of special. Not the SVU kind of special. Because that kind of special meant…_

 _Stop._

 _They're profilers. Somebody would've said something by now._

 _But Reid's a profiler too. And a genius. He knows how to keep a secret._

 _STOP._

"Penelope? Are you alright?"

Rossi's voice brought her back to reality, and she realized she must have looked quite strange staring into space in the hallway.

"What? Oh, just fine, my silver fox. I was hoping to go back in there and get some time with boy wonder. Any idea when he'll get to go home?"

"Doctor said probably tomorrow. They still want to keep him under observation."

"Right. Right, of course."

They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Penelope spoke again.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"If there were something, I mean, something really bad that happened to one of us, it would be important for all of us to know, right? So we could help?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you referring to something in particular?"

"No, no. Just a thought. You know, thanks to the situation."

It wasn't a very convincing answer, but it didn't matter. Rossi knew the jig was up.

XXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock."

"Hey, Garcia."

"Aw, darn," she started, but promptly pressed her jaw shut. She was going to comment about hoping to see Reid's "cute little tush" in the backless hospital gown, but given what she had potentially just learned, she was glad she caught herself.

"What was that?" Reid looked up questioningly from the hospital bed, dressed in what she noticed were the sweatpants and "State of Virginia" t-shirt JJ had bought from the gift shop.

"I said, uh, darn, because I, uh, forgot the teddy bear I bought for you." _Smooth, Penelope, real smooth._

"Oh," Reid smiled softly. "Well, we can get it when I get out of here, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Which will be really soon, by the way. Probably tomorrow."

"That's good, thank you."

They were saved from an awkward silence from another knock at the door. They both turned to see it was the nurse assigned to Reid.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need to change Dr. Reid's bandages."

"Right, of course. I'll be back later," Garcia said, kissing her hand and pressing it to the younger man's forehead.

XXXXXXXX

When she returned to the waiting room, Penelope realized that it looked more like the BAU's new makeshift command center. Glancing around the room, she saw Hotch and Tara sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chairs, facing each other, and Morgan leaning against the wall clutching a cup of coffee for dear life, Rossi standing against the other end of the wall, doing the same thing, and Will and JJ standing off to the side, speaking in hushed tones.

"I've worked with Special Victims before, Will. All their victims are either victims of rape, or neglected or missing children. And since Spence isn't a child…"

"Cher, I told you, he didn't say anything to me. Spencer's a genius. He knows not to lie during statements."

"What if he did? I mean, what if it happened to you? Would you honestly be comfortable being honest about that?"

"Jen, I don't-"

"Do you think he was raped?" JJ interrupted.

"I don't know what I think. What I do know is that if it did happen, Spencer's not going to tell one of you."

If looks could kill, Will would be a dead man. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're his family. We're here to protect him."

"That's just it, JJ. I know you love him. You all do. But if he told you something like this, you-you would treat him like a child. He's an adult. And right now, I think he wants to be treated like one."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do? Just sit here and not suspect anything?!"

"I think Rossi knows something. And Hotch maybe. Just try and stay calm, cher. Everything will work itself out eventually. We'll figure this out, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope Garcia was a woman on a mission. She didn't know what she was looking for. No, scratch that. She knew _exactly_ what she was looking for. But she sure as hell did not want to find it.

But she did.

And when she did, she couldn't help but burst into tears, right there, in the middle of the hospital waiting room the team had come to call home.

"Baby girl." Morgan was the first one to her side, pulling her shaking body into a firm but gentle hug.

"I did a thing," she choked.

"What kind of thing?" JJ turned towards her from her spot next to Will, clutching his hand.

"A kind of thing that I had no legal right to do but I had to because one of my babies is hurting and when one of you hurts I hurt and I'm just so tired of everybody hurting."

"Garcia?" Hotch redirected.

"I hacked Reid's medical file."

"You did _what_?" Rossi hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I had to know for sure. I know I'm not a profiler, but I just couldn't get it out of my head."

"Penelope, what are you talking about?" It was Tara that spoke, even though she had a hunch she knew where this was going.

Before Garcia could respond, Rossi stepped in between her and Morgan, his eyes pleading with her to stop talking. "Penelope, don't say anything," he all but begged. "It's not our place."

JJ felt shivers run down her spine. She braced herself to ask the question, even though she knew she already had the answer. "Place to what? What's going on?"

"Yeah, Rossi, what the HELL is going on?" Morgan was livid. He couldn't imagine that there was something being kept from him when it came to his little brother's wellbeing.

"The doctors ran a rape kit on Reid."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Hotch interjected. "That's standard procedure."

JJ fought back. "Only sometimes. Only when it's evident. It wasn't evident with Reid."

Morgan clenched his fists. "And?"

"What?" Penelope turned, slightly caught off guard.

"And?" Morgan repeated. "The results of the rape kit."

"Morgan…" Rossi all but pushed his colleague away from the wall he was about the punch.

"They were positive."

"No fucking chance."

"Morgan."

"Did you know? Did you all know?" He looked from person to person, frantic for answers.

"No. No, Morgan. I didn't know," JJ supplied, tears streaming down her face now as well.

"None of us knew for sure. But… there may have been ideas," Will supported gently.

"I knew," Rossi whispered into the room.

Silence.

"You _what_?" If looks could kill, Rossi would have been a dead man. Hotch braced himself in case Morgan decided to turn looks into actions.

"He asked for me that night at the hospital. The forensic nurse couldn't account for underwear. I was there when they ran the rape kit."

"And you didn't think, for one _fucking_ second, to tell the rest of us? His team? His motherfucking _family_?" Morgan was shouting, inches away from Rossi's face.

"He made it clear that he didn't want anyone to know. He told everyone that he was robbed. He wanted it to stay that way."

"Why the fuck would he do that?"

"Maybe he was ashamed, or embarrassed."

"He has no reason to be."

" _We_ know that," Tara interjected, "and I suspect somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that too. Maybe we have to show him."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I suck. Here's a little something to keep this moving.

"Hey," Reid whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

Derek sat up from the chair beside the younger man's hospital bed. "Hey, kid."

"What are you doing here? Aren't visiting hours over?"

Derek nodded, smiling slightly. "It's amazing what a badge can get you."

Reid shifted, using his good arm to pull himself into a sitting position. "Do you know when I can go home? Garcia said it would be today."

"Soon, kid. Probably in a few hours." Morgan sighed, standing for his seat, and began pacing in front of Reid's hospital bed.

Truth be told, he didn't know what he was going to say next. He wanted so desperately to tell Reid that he knew, that it would be okay.

But he didn't know it would be.

The team had dispersed for the evening, only once Savannah had promised them that she would keep a close eye on the young agent during her shift. Derek had used that to his advantage, convincing her that he could stay with him so she could focus on her work.

He noticed Reid's eyes following his back and forth actions, mouth trying to figure out what to say.

"Morgan."

"Hmm." Derek stopped pacing, looking like a deer in headlights at Reid.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that."

Reid furrowed his brows, concern even more evident on his face. "I'm serious, Derek. What's wrong?"

He tried to speak. To come up with some excuse about being tired or angry or sad or…

But at that came out was, "I…"

And suddenly, the older agent saw the concern in his friend's face switch to anger and then to shame.

"You…" he whispered, fiddling with the loose string on his blanket. "You know."

Morgan could swear he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Reid…"

And just as quickly as the anger in Reid's eyes left, it was back. "Did Rossi tell you?"

"Reid…" Morgan started again.

 _Damn you. Say something._

"He had no right," Reid growled.

"Kid, please. Talk to me. Nobody thinks any less of you. Please, Reid, look at me."

Reid didn't move. Instead, he shot back, "Who told you?"

"Rossi didn't… he just… Garcia checked your medical files," he finished, eyes cast downward.

Reid nodded, mouth agape, still seething. "She did what?" he growled.

"Reid, listen to me. Your case, it was transferred to SVU. We were all worried. You know Garcia, she just couldn't take it anymore-"

Morgan was cut off by Reid yelling, "Get out!"

"Spencer, please…"

"Get. The Fuck. Out."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been so long and I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get back into it though. Read and review!

Morgan left the room hurriedly, shutting the door behind him and trying his best not to fall apart. He was about to return to the waiting room when he heard heels clicking towards him.

"What happened? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Garcia asked loudly as she walked towards her Chocolate Thunder.

"Baby Girl, I screwed up."

"What happened?!"

Morgan paused, unsure of how to break the news to her. "I told him."

Garcia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a look of understanding fell on her face, followed quickly by anger.

"You did what?! Why on earth would you do that?! Oh, God! He probably hates us! He hates us, doesn't he? He hates me!"

"Shhh," Morgan whispered. "Come on, let's go," Morgan started walking and led Garcia back to the waiting room.

The rest of the team turned to see them, all with questioning looks in their eyes.

"Derek…" Rossi trailed off.

"I told him," he said, glaring at Rossi. He was still angry at Rossi for not telling them about his little brother.

Everybody looked shocked, and tears welled in JJ's eyes as Will put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How did he take it?" Hotch asked, ever the voice of reason.

"He told me to get the fuck out," Morgan spoke quietly, looking at the ground.

"That well, huh?" Tara mused.

"I need to go talk to him… I need…" JJ said, looking around in panic before she started towards Reid's room.

"Cher, don't-," Will started.

"Don't what, Will?! Spence was _raped_. He was raped in the FBI. And we're standing out here talking about him like he's not twenty feet away! He needs us! He may be angry, but he still needs us! We cannot just leave him alone!"

"Actually, that's exactly what you can do," they all turned towards the raspy voice coming from the door.

"Spence…" JJ moved towards her best friend.

"Don't," Reid bit. "I want all of you to leave me alone."

"Reid, you know we can't do that," Hotch tried to reason.

"Why not?! Because I'm still some child to you?"

"Reid, that's not true-" Lewis tried to interject, only to be cut off.

"I want every single one of you to leave this hospital, and _do not_ come back. I am a grown man and I can take care of myself."

"Reid, please, man. Come on. Let me give you a ride home at lease. You can't drive yourself home," Morgan pleaded.

"Well it's a good it's the twenty first _fucking_ century and I can call a cab."

"Reid, please. Just let one of us wait to take you home," Rossi tried.

"Honey, please…" Garcia whimpered.

Reid moved toward them, about to yell out a response, when he suddenly winced in pain and clutched his side.

"Spence!" JJ exclaimed and rushed to his side.

The cry got the attention of one of the floor nurses, who was shocked to see the agent out of bed. "Agent Reid! You've got to get back in bed!"

But Reid was undeterred. He ignored JJ's cries and pulled himself out of her grasp. He felt himself being pulled away by the nurse, but turned to bite out, "Get out, all of you!"


	13. Chapter 13

"What do we do?" Garcia whispered, tears streaming silently down her face.

""We do what he says," all eyes turned to Tara in shock.

"We can't just leave him here!" JJ argued.

"She's right," Will mused. "Right now, he wants to be left alone and we have to respect that."

"Like hell! We are not leaving him to get home alone! Does nobody remember the last time we left him to recover on his own devices?" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan!" Hotch returned fire. "We are going to give him the space he needs, but we won't be far. We'll make sure he won't go down that route again."

Tara looked from person to person, unsure of what exactly Hotch was talking about. She figured now wasn't the time to ask.

"I've gotta stay," Will drawled. "I'm still waiting for the SVU detectives. They wanna do they own interview before Spencer gets outta the hospital."

"Well, I'll stay with you," JJ said, hoping her offer would let her stay and keep an eye on her best friend.

"You'll do no such thing," Rossi said. He started toward the elevators, turning to say, "Come on, now. Before they call security on us. Will, you'll call us if anything happens?"

Will nodded, giving JJ the nudge she needed to leave the hospital.

….

An hour later, Will led Lucia Adams and Terrell Johnson into Reid's room.

He knocked, half expecting Reid to not respond. But he did, rasping a hoarse, "Come in."

The three detectives entered, and Will was surprised to find Reid propped up under the covers.

"Spencer, these are Detectives Adams and Johnson from SVU. They've gotta ask you some questions."

Reid nodded, his head leaning back against the pillows and his eyes closed.

"Dr. Reid, we've got a picture of the suspect, would you mind taking a look at it" Adams asked gently.

Reid nodded again, opening his eyes and sitting up. Detective Johnson offered him an iPad with a picture of Robert Morris on it. Reid looked at it for a good thirty seconds.

"It was dark. I never saw his face," he said as he handed the tablet back. "I'm sorry." He looked down and started anxiously picking at the frayed ends of his blanket.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Reid. Look," Detective Adams said, taking the empty chair and pulling it closer to Reid's bed, sitting. "We've got more than enough evidence to get this guy. He spent time in Attica for a similar assault. We've got his fingerprints and his DNA. But, Dr. Reid," she said, placing a gentle hand on his bed, "we need you to tell us the whole story. Look, we found semen at the scene. We expected that. But we also found urine. If you have to testify, the judge need to know exactly what happened. Is that something you think you can do right now?"

Reid looked up through his good eye at Will, who had maintained his post next to the closed door, like a bodyguard. Will wasn't sure if the look was a sign to leave or to give some kind of assurance.

Will decided to go with the latter, nodding and giving Reid a gentle smile, letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere. Reid looked back down and continued to play with the blanket, before nodded.

"Good, that's really good," Detective Adams said. "Take your time."

"The printer was out of ink, and I went to get a new cartridge from the supply closet by the elevators," Reid rasped. "He came in behind me and pulled me off the stool by my hair… He said, 'Hey pretty boy.' He was wearing a mask and gloves. I pulled the right one off and left a scar. He did rob he, like I told Detective LaMontagne. But after he took my wallet out of my pants' pocket, he… he, uh…"

"Take your time, Doctor."

"He unbuckled by pants. I tried to fight back but he was _so_ strong. He pushed me into the filing cabinet. I hit my head. I remember going in and out of consciousness, and I slipped on some blood… and then I was on the ground and he was on top of me… When he was done, he, he, uh, he urinated on me."

Will shut his eyes, trying his best not to vomit right there in Reid's room. He wanted Robert Morris dead and he wanted to be the one to do it. He found comfort, however, in the thought that he'd be standing in line behind his wife and her team for that honor.

"He left," Reid cleared his throat. "He left, and I tried to look for a first aid kit, but that's when Agent Morgan came in."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. I know that was difficult. But I want you to know that you've done really well. The fingerprints we found in the closet were a match to our suspect, Robert Morris. The urine and semen are still being run, but we're confident they'll be a match as well. We'll keep you in the loop, I promise."

Reid nodded, and mouthed a "thank you," all the while looking at the sheets.

The detective got up to leave, followed by her partner. Will opened the door for them and stepped out, hand still on the door handle.

"We'll keep you posted, Will," Adams said.

"That's, Lucia. I appreciate that. Spencer's a member of the family. We've got to get this son of a bitch."

"We will. We've got our best guys on it," Johnson chimed in.

Will said his goodbyes before knocking and entering Reid's room again, this time not waiting for Reid to respond.

When Reid didn't look up, Will said, "Thank you for doing that, Spencer."

Reid looked up, and Will didn't know if he was going to yell or cry. When he didn't say anything, Will continued. "Spencer-"

Reid cut him off. "Did they know about-"

Reid's voice hitched, so Will offered, "Do they know that he pissed on you?"

Reid nodded.

"No, I don't think they do. They only know that your rape kit was positive."

"That's still more than they should know."

"I know, Spencer. And I'm so sorry. If I'd have known what they were doing, I would have tried to stop it. I would be just as angry if I were you. And I understand that you don't want to see them, or talk about it, but they were right about you not being able to drive. I hate the idea of you taking a cab."

Reid opened his mouth to protest, but Will continued. "I know you're not a child Spencer, but I can't in good conscious let you go home like this. Let me drive you. I promise, I'll drop you off, make sure you get into your building okay, and then I'll leave."

Will didn't say it, but he knew if he let Reid take a cab home by himself, JJ would all but serve him divorce papers.

Reid finally nodded, managing to stifle a yawn. Will noticed and added, "You've got a few hours before they let you out. Why don't you try and get some sleep, and I'll be right in the waiting room, okay?"

Will stepped closer to get a better look at his sons' godfather, not surprised to see that he was already asleep.

"Sleep well, Spencer," he whispered, before quietly exiting the room.


End file.
